A Certain Aisle In Wanko's Warehouse
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: Beck knows very good and well what aisle he and his ex-girlfriend are standing in. Cheeky bastard, she thinks grudgingly. "No." "You sure? You seem to be taking your time. Nothing has caught your eye?" "Go fuck yourself, Beck." "I guess I'd have to do it on aisle ten, that's where the tissue boxes are." Bade. One-shot. MATURE.


**Beck/Jade, Mature, Lime. Takes place during 'Wanko's Warehouse' episode. Read on :)**

A full night in Wanko's Warehouse. Jade would have called it fun, but she didn't want her friends to know she thought anything (that didn't have to do with scissors) was fun. So as everyone roamed the store, she simply trotted along, arms crossed and a bored expression across her face. Of course, this was just a mask. Jade West was actually enthralled to spend the night inside the large store.

Wanko's had everything. _Everything. _

The night didn't turn out so well at first, the security lasers putting a damper on the group's plans. But thanks to Robbie's flat body, he was able to turn off the lasers and they could have fun. So because of the puppet-obsessed awkward teenager, the night was saved. If only he'd shut up about walkie-talkes. He had a cell phone for crying out loud!

Tori and Trina stuck together, going to the clothing and shoes section. Robbie convinced Andre to sniff the scented candles with him, and Cat wanted to find the shiniest toaster in the store. As for Beck, well, Jade told herself not to care what Beck was doing.

It was so weird with him now. The two had finally got past 'bitter exes' but now they were 'awkward friends'. And it was certainly awkward. For one thing, Jade couldn't look at the young man the same way. Ever since she saw him try to kiss Tori, she couldn't help but feel hurt by him.

The hurt wasn't towards Tori, only him. He was the one who wanted to kiss her. How long has he wanted to do that? And if Tori had kissed him back, just how far would that have gone? Beck may play the 'nice guy' role, but Jade West knew him better than that. He wasn't exactly a saint, either. At least when it came to her, she didn't pretend to be one.

"Stop it," she hissed to herself, halting her negative thoughts. "You're in a store twice the size of fucking Wal Mart. Avoiding Beck is going to be a piece of cake."

And for the first hour, it was. Still alone, she roamed the arts and crafts section (for the scissors), the movie section (great sale on horror movies), and bumped into Tori and Trina at the clothes section. However, after Trina asked Jade if wearing a bra over a top would look good, Jade had to get out of there. Tori didn't blame her.

Twenty more minutes of roaming, and finally she lands herself in the pharmacy section. Aisle of headache pills, nasal allergies, and eye drops. Fun. Ointment cream. Wow. On and on and on.

Normally, the seventeen year old would avoid these aisles, but she literally had all night to kill. Why not just look at everything, and then look at everything again. Vitamins, energy supplements, muscle enhancers.

"_Hello_."

Jade stopped walking. Something caught her eye that she didn't expect she would see. Wanko's Warehouse, those dirty dogs. They sold condoms. Boy, did they sell condoms. They had a whole aisle for it.

Her boots clanked against the tiled floor as she sauntered up and down the aisle. It wasn't like a kid in a candy store type deal. She had seen condoms before. She had seen them on Beck before. And she had seen them on Beck's floor, used up and gross looking. But that was a long time ago, and it only happened twice.

"I'm fucking crazy," Jade mumbled to herself. She started to get turned on. There was no denying the _attraction_ she had for Beck. That never left. Why else was she so possessive over him? Was. Something about standing in the middle of the condom aisle in Wanko's made her get a little flushed. Jade immediately thought of Beck. Well, thought is an understatement. She put a little more effort than thinking.

"Damn it, stop," she hissed to herself. "It's not like he's-"

"Hey."

She froze. For one second, her heart stopped, and her thoughts didn't beat up her brain. Jade turned around. There he was. Of course. He was always there. Even though Jade was about to have a full on fantasy about him, somehow seeing the very man in person standing before her killed it. Go figure.

"Earth to Jade," Beck said, grinning as he did so.

"What?" she then asked.

"What are you doing?"

There it is. That smug and sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Just... browsing," Jade answered, keeping her cool.

His dark brown eyes looked left, then right. "Find anything?"

Beck knows very good and well what aisle he and his ex-girlfriend are standing in. _Cheeky bastard, _she thinks grudgingly. "No."

"You sure? You seem to be taking your time. Nothing has caught your eye?"

"Go fuck yourself, Beck."

"I guess I'd have to do it on aisle ten, that's where the tissue boxes are."

Jade laughed. Mentally. But her face remained stoic. His on the other hand, couldn't get any more amused. But if anyone could chip her mask, it was Beck Oliver. The young woman cracked a smile, shaking her head. He laughed when he saw he succeeded.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. That was funny," Jade said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at sex jokes, aren't I?"

"Whoa now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You told one good one in comparison to the hundreds that sucked."

"That was the first time I told one in a long time," he objected.

"Right, so don't ruin it by telling another bad one."

Beck rolled his eyes, taking three short strides to stand beside her. "Can you blame me? Look what aisle we're in. This is the most appropriate place to make sex jabs."

Jade sucked a breath in. It wasn't what Beck said that had her reeling. It was how he said it. He was suddenly standing so close to her, so his voice was low, almost a growl, husky. The feeling of being turned on was coming back to her. No, no, no. This wasn't happening.

She made the mistake of turning around, becoming face to face with the young man. He's taller than her, so of course he's towering over her. Beck's dark brown eyes are looking straight into hers, and she unconsciously starts taking steps back. He consciously follows her.

And suddenly, her back is against the shelf, and a few boxes of condoms have fallen on the floor. But that wasn't really her concern at the moment.

"Beck," Jade murmured, her voice just as low as his was.

"Yeah?" he replies, whispering too. Whispering was intimate. No one could hear but the two people that were so close to each other.

She hates how he can suddenly dominate her, how Beck can have her up against a shelf, his hips barely touching her hips, yet somehow that's locking her in place. His warm breath is on her forehead. "Stop," Jade finally tells him.

"Why?"

"Why? Why are you doing it in the first place? We're broken up, remember? You don't like me. Last I checked, you liked Tori."

There's certainly some sting to her words, but there's also truth.

Beck doesn't need to ask how Jade knows. He doesn't know himself, but he does know that Jade is Jade. She finds out things she's not supposed to. It's her thing.

"I do like Tori... as a friend."

"Oh. So do you always try to kiss your friends?"

"No. I was caught up in a wrong emotion, Jade. I thought I did, but I realized I didn't. It was a stupid mistake of mine." She's not looking at him, and he knows why. Beck takes a chance and presses himself even more into Jade. Their hips come together, their stomachs, and his legs entwine around hers. She's not going anywhere unless he lets her. He puts his hands on her hips, slipping his index fingers through the loops in her jeans.

"Fuck," the girl groaned, and she's almost got her head rested on his neck. "You make me insane," Jade accused.

"You make me insane," Beck replied. "I hate what happened to us, Jade. We went from a couple to complete enemies. I feel like you're a stranger to me, and it makes me sick."

There it is. The rawness in his tone. Beck Oliver was telling the truth.

Jade made sure that her black locks of hair covered her face. "I wouldn't say we're strangers," she mumbled, "...but we're not friends."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Her head snaps up to meet his. She can't believe he just answered her like that. Before she can yell, Beck smiles. "Because like I said, I don't kiss my friends."

Instantaneous.

Beck kisses Jade, and it's not some nice and sweet one, either. He slams his lips against hers, roughly nipping her, and after a few seconds of hesitation, she kisses him back. _Fuck it, I'm already sorta-turned on, _she thinks. Jade returns his roughness, and she knows her lips will be swollen, but she doesn't care. Her hands weave up into his locks of dark hair, and he encourages her by gripping her hips, bringing her upper body against his.

Her legs wrap around his waist, but he's more than capable of holding her. They continue to attack each other's lips, and a few more boxes of condoms fall off the shelf and conk them on the head.

Their lips break off, and gasps and panting fills the air. Beck attacks Jade's neck and she rewards him with a moan, something that he hadn't heard in a _long _time. He dips past her neck, going as far as kissing the valley of her breasts, but she still had a top on and it wasn't as low cut as he'd like in that instance. But she keeps moaning, and that brings new excitement to him.

And suddenly, Jade laughs, because she can feel the hardness through Beck's jeans and her black skirt. "Well, well," she chimes, and he laughs against her neck. "I guess I'm _hard_ to resist."

"Oh, you're getting me harder and harder," he quips. And Beck lets Jade feel how hard, when he lowers her directly on his erection. He makes sure she can feel him press into her center. Even through clothing, she can feel it alright. And Jade can feel it, when a glaze goes through her eyes. "See there, I just made another sex joke," Beck smiled sneakily.

"I'd say that was a pun."

"No, you made the pun. I made the joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"You're too busy getting off to laugh."

"Good point."

That's enough talking, Jade crushes her lips back on Beck's, and he begins to grind into her. There might be clothes, but there was still vibrations and tinglings, plus this was probably the most they'd get away with. They were in Wanko's Warehouse, after all.

"Fuck, Beck," Jade mewled, trying to get as much friction as she could. "We should stop. It's not that I'm not majorly turned on, of all the times I wanna orgasm, this would be it. But we should stop. For now."

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. They went from dry humping to snuggling, and as crazy as that was, that was how Beck and Jade were. "Can we at least spend the rest of the night together?" he asked, and it's almost like he's a little boy asking for permission.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Then breakfast?"

"Sure."

Beck kissed the top of her head. "I know we've got stuff to work out, but I really missed you, Jade."

"I missed you too."

"We're leaving the condom boxes on the floor, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Let's go look at toys."

**Beck and Jade. Such a great couple. I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah. Thanks for reading. Review :)**

**~Moonlight Escape**


End file.
